Hermione love
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: One shots of hermione in a femslash, this is a challenge story, you the reader give me a pairing and situation(for example Hermione/Ginny and the basis of the story is its a student/teacher romance) and i will write the one shot for it and dedicate it to that reader. It can be a crossover as long as i've heard of the other story like it could be crossed over with twilight or such
1. Chapter 1

**HERMIONE FEMSLASH ONESHOTS **

**AN: These are all one shots of Hermione and a female partner, I will take requests so if there is a particular female you want to see Hermione with then send me a message and I will write a one shot and dedicate it to you. **

**AN: The characters and such dont belong to me and belong to JK ROWLING and such i'm just borrowing them. The first pairing will be Hermione/Bellatrix I picked the pairing out of a hat. Enjoy reading.**

**CHAPTER ONE-**Bellatrix/Hermione

Hermione sighed as she sat in the house in the kitchen she hated being left alone whilst Harry and Ron were looking for the Horcrux's without her, they felt it wasnt safe for her but it wasnt safe here not when Bellatrix Lestrange arrived at the house.

The woman claimed to be on their side, according to her Dumbledore asked her to play as a double agent, but no one believed her and can you blame them? She is a known death eater she tortured Nevelis parents to insanity. Hermione didnt understand how they could allow her to stay here.

The door to the kitchen opened, when Hermione looked up she saw Bellatrix walking in, she looked better than she did before, she had washed and sorted her hair out and she wasnt wearing black anymore in fact she was wearing her house colours green and silver.

"Miss Granger" she said softly smiling, it looked unusual on her Hermione had only ever seen her smirk our cackle never smiling "i understand why you feel scared" Hermione snorted.

"I'm not scared of you I just dont believe your story!" Hermione glared "your still evil you dont just change like that!" Bellatrix said nothing as she watched the girl get angry she understood, she told Dumbledore to tell them who's side she really was on but because he didnt listen this was the result and when Harry and Ron find out they will kill her probably.

"I told Dumbledore to tell the people living here but it doesnt change the fact that I am on your side no matter what you think" Hermione just walked out in a huff.

That confrontation was a month ago and since then the pair began a delicate friendship Harry and Ron had found another Horcrux and had destroyed it, they were coming back to headquatres to discuss what they found, they didnt know about Bellatrix yet.

Hermione sat in the living room reading by the fire, everyone was out but she was ordered to stay in Voldermort had a death warrant on her head so she had to stay unseen his death eaters were everywhere.

The living room door opened and Bella walked in, she smiled when she saw Hermione who smiled in return "how is being stuck indoors?" Hermione shrugged.

"I'm bored why can't I leave?" Hermione asked Bella sighed and shook her head.

"You can't not with him looking for you, I promised I would look after you, so until this warrant is lifted your staying here" Bella was forceful she was adament that Hermione wouldnt leave her sight.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked putting her book down on the table and looking at her.

"I went to get this" Bella held out a vial it had a memory in it "Dumbledore left this memory with Flamel before he died, I went to collect it, I figured that with Harry and Ron coming back I will need something to prove that I am on the light side"

"Thats a smart thing, you know what they are like" Hermione replied "so then how come your allowed to go out and i'm not?" Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Please Mione, its different" Bella sounded strained like she didnt want to talk about it.

"It's not! Your a wanted death eater how is it different?!" Hermione shouted.

"Because I dont want you to get hurt!" Bella screamed Hermione didnt say anything she stood open mouthed Bella took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair again.

"Why?" Hermione whispered, Bella just looked at her.

"I...I oh forget it!" With a determined walk Bella moved closer to Hermione who stood Bella grabbbed Hermione's face and kissed her Hermione was surprised but even more surprised when she kissed Bella back.

Bella moved them backwards until Hermione felt the wall against her back her hands found their way into Bella's hair pulling the woman closer Bella happy obliged.

Bella moved away panting leaning her forhead against Hermione's "wow" she whispered Hermione smiled.

"Yeah it was" she replied they heard the door opening, they pulled apart and stood at opposite ends of the room.

A group of people walked in , in the middle was Harry and Ron they both hugged Hermione who was just as excited to see them.

"So glad to be indoors" Ron mumbled as he pulled away first, when he turned it was then that he noticed Bellatrix he grabbed his wand and pulled Hermione behind him, Harry turned and also pulled his wand out when he saw who it was.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" Harry demanded.

Hermione noticed that Bella wasnt defending herself, she stood in front of the boys with no wand, the vial was tight in her hand.

"You two need to calm down" Hermione began, she moved from behind them and stood in front of Bella "she is on our side, always has been" she finished Ron snorted and Harry looked confused.

"Who said?" Harry asked Hermione felt Bella slip the vial into her hand she held it tightly.

"Dumbledore asked Bella to spy for him, Bella was working for us" Hermione began to explain "Look there is a memory we can watch it and then you can see it is true" They both nodded and went to watch memory.

_**Dumbledore walked into a little known pub he got a note to meet someone here they wanted to speak to him, it was busy, he spotted the black cloak the hood up in the corner he made his way over the hooded figure looked up at him and motioned with their head for him to sit down.**_

"_**So what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.**_

_**The figure pulled their hood down and looked over at him he seemed surprised in front of him was Bellatrix Black.**_

"_**I want to help" she began he looked at her confused "with the fight against he who must not be named" Dumbledore just looked at her.**_

"_**Why miss Black?" He asked Bellatrix looked around quickly making sure no one knew who she was.**_

"_**He can not win I know about the prophocey about the boy who will beat him, if I can I want to try and stop him before that" Bellatrix replied.**_

_**Dumbledore was surprised that Bellatrix knew about the prophocey but if she did that meant that someone in the order trusted her enough to tell it to her, the only person he could think of was Minerva and if she trusted Bellatrix then he should too.**_

"_**What is your plan?" Dumbledore asked Bellatrix relaxed a little leaning back in her chair.**_

"_**I will be a spy, I will rise in the ranks of the death eaters, earn his trust and give you the information he gives me" Bellatrix replied Dumbledore sighed.**_

"_**This will be a big thing Belle" he began she smiled at his nickname for her "it will tear you apart he will ask you to kill and torture people" he wanted her to be sure she knew what she was doing.**_

"_**I know I am willing to do this, the ends justify the means and I know that if I dont there will be a long battle ahead" Dumbledore nodded he shared the same view in some ways she was as wise as he is.**_

"_**Ok we shall arrange this, you will speak only to me the less people know the better Tom wont take me on" Dumbledore decided Bella nodded and pulled her hood up "I will owl you with the details, you will attend order meetings but you wont show your face" Bella nodded then stood leaving him alone to think.**_

The group pulled out the memory they looked at Bellatrix who was stood to the side watching them, she poured another memory into the penesive they all went back inside to watch another memory.

_**It was the department of mysteries, those in the memory remembered this time it was when Harry had found the prophocey and when Lucius wanted it, it was in the corner that they noticed Bellatrix she was more wild than the last memory, the years of azcaban had destroyed her. **_

_**Bellatrix wasnt looking at the argument between Harry and Lucius in fact she wasnt bothered by the looks of it, instead her focus was on the group and when they followed her line of sight and saw she was watching Hermione who was being held by Bellatrix's husband.**_

_**Next thing that happened was the battle they noticed Bellatrix didnt move and when she did they followed her black dust and see her knocking her husband away from Hermione everyone was shocked they had no idea that Bellatrix had protected Hermione, Harry watched as Bellatrix raised her wand it was the moment she killed Sirius, but he noticed she didnt have it pointed at his godfather instead she had it pointed at Crabbe who yelled out a killing curse, Bellatrix was too late the curse hit Sirius Bellatrix's eyes widened as she watched her cousin die she quickly pointed her wand in Harrys direction.**_

_**Bellatrix hadnt killed Sirius she was going to protect him Harry looked closley and noticed that Bellatrix was crying she looked devestated and thats when she ran he thought she was running from him but she wasnt.**_

_**It was the same night they were pulled to Dumbledore's office Bellatrix was pacing as the older man watched her.**_

"_**He killed my cousin!" Bellatrix shouted she looked angry livid, upset.**_

"_**Why did you save Hermione from your husband?" Dumbledore asked Bellatrix stopped pacing and smiled slightly at the mention of Hermione.**_

"_**She would have had been worse than death if he had taken her, it wasnt the first time I saved her Albus" she replied **_

"_**When did you save her?" He asked again he was intrigued by this new informaiton.**_

"_**When she was little, she had run away, I was out clearing my head I noticed her running into the road she would have been run over so I grabbed her she didnt remember however and since then I felt like I needed to protect her" **_

_**Dumbledore sat back he was thinking hard "so you have been watching over her?" He asked Bellatrix nodded.**_

"_**Up until I was arrested I had Narcissa keep an eye out for her as well and when I saw her at the ministry I was full of dread I knew she would get hurt" Bellatrix explained Albus smiled.**_

"_**You know about soul mates dont you Belle?" He asked softly Bellatrix nodded slowly and looked at him "she is yours isnt she" he didnt ask as he knew the answer.**_

"_**Yes" Bella whispered then looked him in the eye "Hermione Granger is my soul mate"**_

It was then that the gang were pulled out once again, they all looked between Bellatrix and Hermione niether had said anything Hermione looked at Bellatrix, the other woman didnt look at her she kept her eyes on the ground.

Hermione knew she would have to make the first move Bella was too scared and she knew it she could see it in the womans posture, taking a deep breath Hermione moved forward she grabbed Bellatrix by the back of the neck and kissed her for all she was worth.

Bella was surprised when she felt Hermione's lips on hers, she kissed her back immediately wrapping her arms around the younger woman pulling her closer.

When they pulled apart they noticed the others were gone "I remember the day you saved me, I thought you were an angel" Hermione whispered Bella laughed.

"I'm no angel Hermione" She whispered Hermione kissed her softly once.

"You are to me" she replied Bellatrix grinned and brought Hermione into a passionate searing kiss, it left Hermione breathless.

At the same time they both whispered 'I love you.'

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT WHAT PARING WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO HERMIONE/LILLY

**AN: this doesn't belong to me it belongs to JK ROWLING I'm just borrowing it **

Hermione Granger sat in the great hall eating her breakfast, it was the holidays so the boys were in bed sleeping after a night of partying the night before, she looked around the room and saw a few students were eating some looked like they had, had a good night but were now paying for it this morning.

Hermione's eyes swept over to the teacher table, Dumbledore was present as usual as was Snape then her eyes found her Charms teacher, it was strange to see her sitting there talking to Snape like old friends, Lilly Potter had been alive throughout the whole ordeal of Voldermorts return, she was kept away by Fudge when he became minister of magic, claiming that Dumbledore told him too, Dumbledore had replied to that accusation by saying he needed Lilly kept safe and away from Voldermort not kept away from her son.

Dumbledore found Lilly after the battle and reunited her with her son. To say Harry was happy was an understatement, he spent most of his time when he wasn't in class, getting to know his mum which made Hermione happy, he deserved it after everything he has had to go through.

Lilly must have sensed that someone was watching her because she looked up and looked directly at Hermione who blushed and looked away.

It was strange, yeah Hermione was gay everyone knew it but since Hermione had met Lilly she had developed a bit of a crush on the older woman a crush that went a bit more than a crush.

Hermione had fallen for the much older woman, not that she told Harry or Ron that she knew it was wrong and if she could change her feeling she would but as much as she tried it was hard. Hermione felt someone sit next to her. Just as she was about to say hi the word caught in her throat, sat next to her was Lilly or Mrs Potter as she is known around school.

"Miss Granger" she smirked when she once again noticed the blush and the look of shock on the girls face.

"P..P...Professor" Hermione stuttered, she cursed herself for being nervous this only caused Lilly to smirk wider.

"Are you nervous Miss Granger?" Lilly asked as she leaned forward as she did Hermione could smell her scent and it clouded her mind.

"No Professor" Hermione replied a bit more confidently than before now she was getting use to the other woman being in her space.

"You don't have to call me that Hermione" Lilly said moving back with a smile on her face "considering I'm your best friends mum" she added Hermione nodded looking at her plate, that was the one thing she didn't want to think about.

Lilly Potter was Harry's mum it was weird of her to be thinking about her in that way, not that anything would be done about it, for one Lilly was straight and two Hermione was probably too young for her.

Lilly watched several emotions play across Hermione's face she went from being nervous to almost confident to then sad it was strange for her to see she wanted to know what was going through that girls head at the this moment in time.

"I suppose I should get my first class ready" Lilly said sadly Hermione nodded but said nothing she just watched as the teacher walked away though she could swear Mrs Potter swayed her hips a bit more than usual as she left Hermione shook her thoughts out of her head and carried on eating.

The rest of the day went on without much happening Hermione was sat in Mrs Potters charms class copying down notes that Lilly had written on the board. When she had finished she noticed that most of the guys in the class were staring at Mrs Potter like she was a piece of meat she scowled Mrs Potter was not a piece of meat even Ron was staring she kicked him in the shin, he yelped in pain and glared at her.

Lilly had noticed the yelp from Harry's other best friend she looked up and saw Hermione was glaring at him, when she took in the rest of the class she noticed that none of the guys were writing the notes but staring at her instead.

"What was that for!" Ron shouted it disturbed the rest of the class who turned to see the commotion Hermione was red in the face not from embarrassment but anger the red head had angered her once again.

"That is for acting like a guy on heat!" Hermione replied Lilly was intrigued as to what Hermione meant so she didn't stop the argument.

"What do you mean Hermione?!" Ron shouted back some of the students looked at Mrs Potter to stop them but they found she was just as interested as they were Harry was struggling to not get involved with the argument.

"Mrs Potter is your best friends mother Ronald and your looking at her like she is a piece of meat!" Hermione shouted, most were surprised no one more than Lilly herself it warmed her heart a bit that Hermione was defending her so much.

"She is not a piece of meat she is a person who deserves some respect not some horny kid drooling over her!" Hermione carried on Ron saw red he hated when he was embarrassed.

"What about you! Don't act all high and mighty everyone should know especially Harry that you are fucking in love with his mother!" It was silent Hermione had tears running down her face Lilly's eyes were wide Harry looked between her and Hermione.

Hermione stood not bothering to grab her things and ran out the class sobbing, Lilly glared at the red head she waved her wand to make the notes carry on appearing on the board "I will be back in a minute and ten points from you Mr Weasley for using foul language in my class" with that she left rushing after Hermione to make sure the girl was alight.

Lilly followed the sounds of Hermione sobbing until she found her sat huddled in the corner by the window she knelt down in front of the girl who was sobbing into her knee's.

"Hermione" Lilly whispered Hermione looked up and saw Lilly sat in front of her "is it true?" Lilly asked.

"Please don't hate me I didn't mean for it to happen" Hermione strained from crying Lilly smiled softly she didn't hate the girl in fact she was flattered.

"I don't hate you come on stand up lets fix you up" with that Lilly helped Hermione to her feet unfortunalty Hermione slipped and landed very close to Lilly, she looked up and gulped, she didn't know what she was thinking but it was too late Hermione pressed her lips to Lilly's.

Lilly was too shocked to do anything but by the time she could react Hermione was gone she had run off down the hall and not looking back.

The next few days had been tense at the Griffindore table Ron and Hermione were not speaking and the Slyterin's were being meaner than usual towards the girl. Harry wanted to ask Hermione if what Ron had said was true if she was in love with his mother Lilly didn't talk to Hermione or ask her to answer questions any more in class and Hermione was quiet she said nothing in any class in fact she didn't do much of anything any more she didn't eat, sleep or study and it worried her friends.

Harry walked into his mothers classroom he hoped if he could get Lilly to talk to Hermione she could get Hermione to see sense and do the things she usually does.

His mother was marking when he entered her office, she looked at him with a small smile, Harry didn't realise how bad his mother actually looked tired, she looked like she hadn't slept much in the past few days.

Harry sat down opposite her she put her pen down and gave him her full attention "you OK son?" She asked him Harry shook his head.

"Why are you ignoring Hermione?" He asked, he saw his mum stiffen and gulp "what happened after you ran after her?" He asked as well.

"Hermione was so upset with what your red headed friend said, she was curled in the corner by a window crying, I helped her up and asked her if what he said was true" she began, Harry nodded "she said she didn't mean for it to happen and it was OK if I hated her, I told her I didn't hate her and helped her stand up but she tripped and well she kissed me then ran off and I haven't spoken to her since" she wasn't going to lie to him.

Harry processed what she had said so it was true Hermione did love his mum he looked at his hands he wondered why she didn't tell him about her feelings she came out to him first she told him how she kissed Pansy after the war had ended how she had also kissed Luna too but why wouldn't she tell him about this?

"Why did she tell Ron and not me?" Harry asked out loud Lilly smiled at him.

"I suppose she didn't want to lose your friendship and she thought she could true Ronald" Lilly replied Harry nodded that made sense to him it sounded like something Hermione would do.

"What about you why do you look so tired?" Harry looked at her Lilly seemed frozen in place her eyes wide.

Lilly played with a piece of parchment "the truth is since Hermione kissed me its all I thought about" she paused biting her lip "ever since I lost your father that night I haven't been able to move on, sure I went on dates but I didn't go back to them in fact I left many dates early, anyway when I first met Hermione she intrigued me she reminded me of me when I was younger she was smart and beautiful at first I just liked the conversations we had after class about the spells I taught you, then one day I was watching her and she just captured me"

Lilly sighed and ran a hand through her hair "then Ronald told everyone how she felt and when she ran out I felt the need to go after her and when she kissed me it felt right I guess what I am trying to say is that her love isn't one sided" she didn't look at Harry after her confession.

Harry could see that his mother wanted nothing more than to go to Hermione but she wanted his approval he could say no and that would be it but there was something in him that wanted them to have a go he sighed and made up his mind.

"Find her mum and tell her how you feel" he whispered Lilly looked at him in shock she hadn't expected him to say that and it showed on her face.

Without having to be told twice she kissed Harry's head and ran out to find the younger girl Harry chuckled to himself and left the classroom where he met up with Ron "so did it work?" Ron asked.

"Yeah my mum has gone to find Hermione now" Harry replied as they walked back to the common room.

"Thank god the sexual tension between them was doing my head in mate" Ron replied both boys smiled and began discussing ways to embarrass Hermione when she told them she was with Harry's mum.

Hermione was in the library just looking at the open book, not really reading it she hadn't noticed someone watching her a cough made her take notice she saw Lilly stood smiling at her she gulped was she going to be in trouble for kissing her now did Harry hate her?

"I need to talk to you" was all Lilly said Hermione stood and motioned for her to sit down next to her but Lilly shook her head Hermione sighed and moved to lean against the wall she didn't want to be right in Lilly's face when Lilly told her off or shouted at her.

Lilly watched the girl move she sighed maybe her actions would speak louder than what she would say with that thought in mind Lilly moved quickly she trapped Hermione again the wall and kissed her she heard Hermione squeak in surprise to her it was cute her hands gripped Hermione's waist keeping her in place as her tongue begged for entrance to Hermione's mouth which she granted.

When the pair pulled back Lilly whispered 'I love you too'

**Do you like it? I've been working a lot so haven't had time to write anyway if you want any pairing written message or review if you want them in a certain situation then let me know also if you think any of the one shots would make a great story let me know the next story to be updated will be 'great power' story hope you like it don't forget to R&amp;R **


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE SHOT ** **HERMIONE/CHO ** Cho Chang walked through the hallway of Hogwarts with a purpose most thought that she had finally got the courage to tell Harry how she felt, most swapped money bags which she didn't notice, she went to the great hall and looked round she found one of her targets she walked over to the Griffendor table and to a black haired boy and a red head. "Hey Cho" Harry said with a smile she gave him a smile back and smiled at the red head Ron Weasley. "Hey Harry I was wondering" she paused she could see people moving closer to listen in she frowned why were they trying to listen "if you had seen Hermione" she finished, she noticed the whispers and shocked faces. "I think she is in the Library studying" Harry replied "listen I was wondering do you want to go out on a date sometime?" He asked shyly Cho sighed inwardly she didn't want to break the boys heart. "I'm sorry Harry but I like someone else I will see you later ok?" She asked then she turned and left the great hall heading to where Hermione was. Hermionie was sat doing her homework for Snape she sighed as she bit the end of her quill she had heard the whispers that Cho Chang was going to ask Harry out today, she knew most people had bets on it. Hermione didn't want to get involved and snapped at Ron when he asked her if she wanted to bet, most thought it was because she was jealous that Cho would be the new girl in Harry's life but that wasn't it she wasn't jealous of Cho she was jealous of Harry. Hermione Granger had been in love with Cho Chang since her third year when the girl helped her with her books that Parkinson had knocked them over the pair had talked most of the day though note writing and found they had loads in common. They had nearly kissed during the Yule ball when Cho had followed her out but Harry and Ron had disrupted them and that was the real reason she shouted at them though they never knew that. "Hermione" A soft Scottish voice pulled her from her thoughts she looked up and saw Cho smiling down at her she seemed to be glowing Harry must have said yes to going out, Hermione tried to mask the hurt look on her face. "Hey Cho" she whispered with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, Cho frowned at this and sat down opposite her. "What's the matter?" Cho asked concerned for the younger girl Hermione wouldn't look at her she had seen the brief look of hurt that crossed the girls face and she also noticed that Hermione was trying to hide it. "How did it go with Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring Cho's question. "What do you mean?" Replied Cho confused what would be going on with Harry the pair were just friends. "Everyone is saying that you were going to ask him out today" Hermione glared Cho had to move back at the force of the glare, why was she so angry? Did she fancy Harry and wanted to be his girlfriend. "Well everyone is wrong" Cho snapped back which caused Miss Prince to kick the girls out. Cho followed a fuming Hermione she wasn't sure what was going on but her plan wasn't working she sighed maybe she should just go for it, so without thinking Cho grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed her into the wall. Hermione was surprised and even more surprised when she saw how close Cho was too her "maybe I need to be a bit more forward" she whispered Hermione said nothing as she watched her "I don't want Harry I want someone else" she looked at Hermione's lips then back up to her eyes she saw confusion in them the other girl didn't know what to do "You want to know who I want or would you rather I show you?" Cho asked as she leaned closer. Without giving Hermione enough time to answer she captured the girls lips in a passionate kiss, she poured everything she felt into that one kiss she felt Hermione kiss her back, tangling her fingers in her black hair Hermione pulled the girl closer Cho wrapped her arms around the younger girls waist keeping her steady but pressing her to the wall. Breathing was becoming an issue so the pair pulled back but stayed as close as possible to each other "is it clear to you now?" Cho whispered Hermione could smell peppermint and perfume on Cho it made Hermione moan, though she hoped Cho didn't notice. Cho smirked which told Hermione that she had noticed Cho ran her hands through Hermione's hair sighing "will you be my girlfriend then?" Cho asked. Hermione pulled the girl closer to her "yes" she whispered against her lips before kissing her once again. Hermione was sat in the great hall with a grin on her face Harry and Ron had been asking what was going on with her all through dinner but she wouldn't tell them when they weren't looking she would sneak a glance at the ravenclaw table she saw Cho with her group of friends laughing at something that was said, she noticed Cedric Diggory walk over and stood to the side of Cho, with a charming smile. Everyone was silent as they watched what was about to happen between the pair "hey erm Cho..." Cedric paused running his hand through his unruly hair "would you want to go on a date?" Hermione watched the scene she didn't know what Cho would say I mean would Cho want to be outed to all the students, its what Hermione wanted she wanted to be able to hold her hand and kiss her before bed time but the thought that Cho might not want that scared her. Without attracting attention Hermione got up and left the great hall, or so she thought Cho had watched the younger girl get up and leave she then looked at Cedric who almost looked like she had said yes to him already. Cho stood up in front of everyone Cedric moved to kiss her but she stopped him with a hand to his chest "I'm sorry Cedric but I'm with someone" she replied people whispered but she didn't care she just needed to find Hermione but first she wanted to make it official to the school. "Who is it?" Cedric asked "does he go to hogwarts?" He asked again Cho grinned this was her chance it was confused everyone enough so she could just go and find Hermione. "She goes to Hogwarts in fact she is in Griffendore and is in her fifth year in fact her name is Hermione Granger" with that she turned and left the great hall as the whispers grew. Cho followed the sounds of footsteps until she found herself in a classroom she saw Hermione curled up in a ball crying, Cho was heartbroken she moved towards the crying girl and took her in her arms Hermione curled into her. "Are you leaving me for him?" She asked softly Cho kissed her head. "Of course not I told him that I was with a fifth year Griffendore called Hermione Granger" Cho replied Hermione looked at her with a beaming smile. "Really?" Hermione asked Cho laughed and nodded and was suddenly on the floor with a happy Hermione kissing her they both laughed. The next day the pair caused a stir when they walked into the great hall holding hands both Harry and Ron could see how happy their best friend was as the pair kissed before going their separate ways to their tables with their friends. **AN: So this is a short one I know but they cant all be long chapters tho anyways happy reading don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione/Bellatrix **

**AN: anyone got a challenge for me i'm finding it hard to write my own plots at the minute so give me a pairing (anything but hermione/ron) and I will write either a one shot or story whichever you decide thanks **

Hermione was stood in malfoy manor she was waiting for her best friend Draco Malfoy to finish in the bathroom, she swore he should have been a woman with the amount of time he spent making sure his hair was perfect. Hermione had been staying in the malfoy manor for a week now, the pair mostly went out on wonders around the grounds finding new places to explore.

Many were surprised that the pair became friends the malfoy family were known as pureblood lovers and would never associate themselves with her type mudbloods, but people were mislead in fact the black family were all on the side of light Narcissa and Lucious were actually spies for Dumbledore and were part of the reason Voldermort died before he could reach the potter house to kill them.

Hermione became Draco's friend on the train during their first year she was warned off of course by Ronald Weasley but she ignored him and she was glad she did he was the best friend she ever had and was more like a brother than anything.

Then she met his parents and was surprised to find they were both lovely people and like a second mother and father to her, she could talk to them about magic something her parents never understood and she would explain the muggle world to them, they were her rocks along with Draco when her parents were killed in a drive by shooting whilst on holiday in her sixth year.

Another surprising comfort at that time was Narcissa's sister Bellatrix Black she to was known as a supporter of Voldermort or so many thought and like her sister and brother in law she too was a spy who was sent to azcaban for crimes she didn't commit, when it was found she was with the light side Dumbledore was allowed to perform an ancient magic on her this magic made her age to the woman she was suppose to be before she was arrested, it was part of the deal she made with Albus to save the world.

Bellatrix Black was beautiful beyond belief or at least Hermione thought so, her long curly black hair was tamer than Hermione's but still wild and unruly she had an hourglass figure and a smirk that made Hermione melt into a puddle.

OK so it was fair to say Hermione had a slight crush on her best friends Aunt... No crush wasn't the right word, Hermione was in love with the older woman and had been for a year nearly. It all started after her parents death when Bellatrix returned from travelling she took the young girl under her wing she let Hermione vent her frustrations out on her, the pair would have duels in which Bellatrix would only put a shield up to protect herself it was mainly so Hermione could get out her frustrations and anger and soon the duels turned to talking, Hermione told the older woman her fears of being alone and having no family to which Bellatrix would just reply that Draco and themselves would be her family this made Hermione happy.

Bellatrix confused Hermione once she had realised her feelings for the older woman were more than friendship she tried to avoid her but without success the woman would always find her and at times Hermione could swear that Bellatrix was flirting with her. Hermione called her Bella nobody else was allowed to call Bellatrix that or she would go into a rage when Hermione called her Bella by accident she was worried Bellatrix would hate her but she just smiled and said nothing about it.

The sound of someone coming down the stairs brought Hermione back to the present she looked up and saw it wasn't Draco but Bella instead she smiled widely at that and walked towards the older woman who gave her a hug.

"Hey baby girl" Bella said it was her pet name for the younger woman, a pet name that still made her blush.

"Hey Bella I'm just waiting for Draco but he is taking hour" Hermione replied shouting the last part so her best friend could hear her Bellatrix laughed.

"He is exactly like his mother" was all the older witch said "anyway do you like my dress?" She asked twirling around.

Bellatrix was wearing a tight dress it was dark green her hair was up and make up was light she wore knee length boots and had a bag in her hand.

"It looks lovely are you going somewhere special?" Hermione asked trying to keep her thoughts PG-13 but not having much luck.

"Yes I am going on a date" Hermione nearly fainted on the spot, the woman she was in love with was going on a date with someone who wasn't her.

"Oh right well then I better not keep you" turning before Bellatrix could see the hurt on her face she walked back into the living room and sat down.

Bellatrix frowned as she watched the younger girl walk away, it surprised her that Hermione could be so blind, for a smart witch she was pretty dumb, she knew why Draco was so late, she had asked him to arrange this get together she was the one Hermione would be going out with that day.

In truth Bellatrix didn't know what her nephew was going to do when she explained that in fact she was in love with his best friend, she thought he would hate her. Ban her from seeing the younger girl but in fact he was happy with it and arranged this whole charade so Bellatrix could ask Hermione out but the girl had walked away and she could have sworn she saw a hurt look cross her face.

Bellatrix wasn't very good with romance she didn't have much experience in it if she was honest but the moment she saw Hermione at an order meeting she fell in love. The girl to her was so beautiful and at first Hermione was wary of her and she understood she was Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of the day, she was a notorious death eater. After the death of Hermione's parents however she proved that she wasn't the evil twisted woman that the papers made her out to be.

Bellatrix moved towards the room Hermione had walked into, she had to face the fact that the girl just wasn't getting the signals she was sending, all the times she flirted with her in hopes that Hermione would get the courage to push her against the wall and kiss her weren't working.

"Hermione" she began she saw the girl sitting by the fire staring into it, Hermione was startled and looked at her Bellatrix could see the unspilled tears in the girls eyes and it hurt her she didn't want Hermione to be upset.

"Shouldn't you be going to your date?" Hermione whispered her voice strained as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"I should but the person I want to go on a date with is sitting by the fire nearly crying" Bellatrix replied Hermione looked up at her confused.

"What do you mean?"Hermione asked Bellatrix rolled her eyes and looked at the girl.

"For someone so smart you sure are dumb" Hermione stood looking angry she hated it when anyone called her dumb her eyes were blazing and her hair wild, Bellatrix watched in amazement this girl was really perfect for her, sure she maybe on the light side but she till had a side to her that would frighten many people after all she had to be scary for her job to work.

"I am not dumb!" Hermione hissed Bellatrix smirked and cocked her brow as a challenge to the girl, then moved to the wall and leant on it casually she just hoped that this worked and Hermione would take the bait.

"Well it seems like it from here" Bellatrix replied with a chuckle raking her eyes up and down the length of Hermione's body not that Hermione noticed she was too busy glaring at the older woman "either that or your a coward"

There it was. The change in Hermione's behaviour she stiffened and looked furious Bellatrix knew it wouldn't take much to make the girl snap.

"I never would have took Hermione Granger to be a coward" it took a second but the younger girl stormed over pinning Bellatrix to the wall her hands either side of Bellatrix trapping her there she could see the look of determination in the girls eyes.

"I'm no coward" she whispered then moved forward and claimed Bellatirx's lips in a passionate kiss, it surprised Bellatrix how in control Hermione was with her she felt Hermione's hands running up and down her body touching what she could, she gently bit Bella's bottom lip tugging it in her mouth before releasing it, it made Bella gasp which Hermione used as a way to let their tongues battle Hermione was winning of course.

When they needed to breath they pulled back both of them flushed their lips swollen and panting hard.

"I'm not a coward Bella" Hermione whispered before she turned and went to leave the room, Bellatrix knew what she had to do she had to go after Hermione she had to tell the girl how she felt so she followed her.

Bellatrix had gone up the stairs and saw Hermione about to use the bathroom before she managed to go inside Bellatrix had turned the girl around and pressed her up against the door it shocked Hermione but she felt the heat on her cheeks when she felt Bella's breasts pressed against her own.

"I'm no coward either" Bellatrix whispered before she claimed Hermione's lips in another kiss it was far more dominating than their first kiss as Bella was in control of it she let her fingers tangle in Hermione's hair tugging on it to bring the girl closer Bellatrix knew more would happen if they didn't move to a more private place so she apperated them to her bedroom and gently pushed Hermione down on the bed.

When Bellatrix woke up she felt the body of the younger woman pressed against her front she opened her eyes and looked down at the sleeping girl, the sheet was moved to their hips Bellatrix's arm was wrapped around Hermione's middle holding her protectively she smiled and kissed the younger girls shoulder. Life was perfect she had her Hermione now.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am sorry about the lack of updates it has been one thing after another the past few months, anyways I am off work for a week and hope to get some of my stories updated, I thought about starting with this one but I do have a question for any of my readers/followers which story would you like me to update next? You can respond by a review or just send me a private message, anyways happy reading! **

**AN2: this does not belong to me it belongs to JK ROWLING I am just borrowing it for a while. I have also made Ginny older in this one shot.**

HERMIONE/GINNY

Hermione Granger sighed as she sat in class. She had finished her work which didnt surprise anyone much anymore, after all she was the top student in the school her record only rivalled by her best friends mother Lilly Potter. Lately however her teachers had noticed changes, changes her friends didnt see but what can you expect from two boys.

One of those teachers who worried about Hermione was Ginny Weasley, she was Ron's older sister. Ginny saw how Hermione wasnt concentrating in class, sure she got all her homework done and all her work but Hermione wasnt concentraiting in class she wouldnt put her hand up to answer questions. Instead she would just stare into space or out the window.

Ginny admired Hermione she was a string woman who was smart and put up with a lot from her idiot of a brother much more than she herself could anyway and she lived with him all his life, well most of his life.

Ginny kept an eye on the girl. Even when she wasnt in class, the young girl hardly ate instead she just played with her food sometimes she would take small bites but that wasnt enough at least in Ginny's eyes. So Ginny had a plan, in order for her to find out what was bothering the young girl she would have to befriend her, she needed to act fast as it was the trio's last year and she wouldnt see them again as they had agreed to go travelling when they left hogwarts.

Ginny made her way to the one place she knew miss Granger would be. The Libarary. As soon as Ginny walked in she spotted the younger girl she was surrounded by book and her head buried deep in her parchment as she wrote quickly only taking short breaks every few minutes to rest her hand.

Ginny smiled at the sight it would be the one thing she would miss when Hermione left Hogwarts. Ginny coughed to get the girls attention.

Hermione looked up when she saw it was Ginny she blushed as her eyes widened she looked curious but her shyness took away from that.

"Yes miss?" Hermione asked though she cursed herself mentally for sounding so stupid "am I in your seat?" she panicked she didnt think about if someone was sat here before her and hadnt left yet. Quickly she gathered up her stuff placing her books in neat piles and folding her parchement over so no one could read it.

"No Hermione I just wondered if I could sit with you?" Ginny replied softly it nearly made Hermione bite her lip instead she just looked confused then shrugged like she really didnt care which Ginny took as a yes so sat opposite her.

Hermione panicked once again when she noticed the books, she tried to casually use her arm to cover the titles but wasnt fast enough as Ginny picked one of the books up reading it carefully Hermione noticed the frown then nearly melted when Ginny looked at her.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked her voice laced with concern she placed the book back down but noticed Hermione was blushing it made her look cute or at least that's what Ginny thought.

"Nothing Miss" Hermione whispered weakly Ginny sighed mentally then reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand she ignored the tingles she felt and the shiver that seemed to run through Hermione.

"Hermione you can talk to me, is there something wrong?" Ginny asked softly Hermione just stared at their hands.

"I...I... Cant" Hermione stuttered she wanted to get up and go but at the same time she didnt, she shouldnt be feeling these things for three reasons. One Ginny was her teacher, two she was Ron's sister and three Ginny was mostly likely straight.

"Hermione talk to me i'm worried about you" she sounded strained like she really was emotional, it made Hermione's heart speed up, it made her nervous but it also made her want to kiss the goddess in front of her.

That thought made Hermione jump back, she stood quickly grabbing her bag she left a confused and concerned Ginny at the desk.

Ginny cleared the table and put the books away, she didnt need to read the rest of the titles to know what Hermione was reading about, it was after she cleared the books she noticed the folded parchment she grabbed it quickly and put it in her pocked she decided to give it too her in class tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

Ginny sat at her desk after breakfast, she saw Hermione wasnt there with her friends and she also noticed that said friends didnt even look for her.

Ginny was playing with the parchement that Hermione left, she wanted to read it she wanted to know what was going on with the girl but at the same time it was an invasion of privacy and more than likely Hermione would be mad at her. Though at this present time she didnt care, so she opened it.

_'I dont know what to do, I thought at first it was just a school girl crush but now i'm not so sure. I cant go there anyway she is my teacher, teachers and students arent allowed it is a big no. no even in the wizarding world. _

_I just can't stop thinking about her. How I want to run my fingers through her hair and kiss her soft lips. I want to be able to run my hands down her body and make her scream my name in the throws of passion but I can't. She is probably straight anyway it would be my luck anyway. That and well she is Ron's sister. His older sister she is probably like five years older than me anyway Ron would hate me forever if he knew how I felt._

_I know i'm a lesbian I will not hide that fact but my love for Ginny Weasley will be kept secret forever. All I want is to see her happy and I know that isnt with me but I will be happy none the less'_

Ginny sat back in her chair, she was crying Hermione would sacrafice her love for Ginny she would rather see Ginny happy with someone else instead of her it stirred something inside Ginny it was such a selfless thing.

The class had then decided to enter she muttered a quick spell so she looked normal and waited for the students to sit down. Ginny noticed that Hermione said nothing once again, infact she was ignoring Ginny althogether it looked like and Ginny knew it.

The class was over after an hour she watched as Hermione gathered her things she was trying to get out quickly "miss granger can I see you a minute" Ginny called out she saw Hermione sighed and run a hand through her hair in frustration. Hermione made her way to the front of the class as the others left.

Ginny held out the parchement once Hermione reached her. Hermione's eyes widened in panic before she reached over and snatched it out of her hand and stuffed it quickly in her pocket.

"Did you read it?" Hermione whispered breaking the silence Ginny only nodded at first.

"I did" she murmured soon after when she looked up she saw an angry Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione shouted "HOW DARE YOU READ SOMETHING SO PERSONAL, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Ginny began getting angry she didnt like being shouted at especially a student.

"I AM YOUR TEACHER, YOU DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT MISS GRANGER!" Ginny shouted right back "I was worried about you!" Hermione backed away sitting on the edge of a desk she felt the lust running through her body as she watched an angry Ginny.

Watching Ginny shout made Hermione want her all the more, she wanted Ginny to take those two steps towards her grab her face and kiss her. It took all her strength to not do it herself scenes played in her mind one which caught her attention was her standing up with all the confidence in the world pinning Ginny to the wall and kissing her for all she was worth oh man how she wanted to do that.

"Are you listening to me?" Ginny asked pulling Hermione from her thoughts she looked at Ginny with a new determination.

"What do you want me to say Ginny" Hermione snapped back Ginny looked at her with shock "yes what I wrote in the parchement is true, yes when i'm day dreaming in class about you, about you pushing me on the desk and kissing me" Hermione said in one breath "about how I want to make love to you so badly that it hurts me to think about, yes I think your a goddess and how I want to worship your body with my hands and lips" Ginny gulped.

"How I want to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face smiling at me, I want to hold you as you cry" Hermione paused "I just want you"

"But I am your teacher Hermione" Hermione looked heartbroken and rejected Ginny didnt want to say that she didnt even want to speak she wanted to grab the girl by the waist and kiss her she wanted this girl to worship her body.

"You think I dont know that" Hermione hissed "dont you think I have tried to get over this!"

"Her-" Ginny began but was interupted by Hermione who held up her hand to stop her talking.

"I have tried to hard to move on, I kissed Pansy to try and get you out my head" Ginny felt the wave of jealousy run through her veins she didnt want another person kissing her Hermione she wanted to be the one to kiss her only.

Ginny let her jealousy take over she took those two steps towards Hermione, she grabbed Hermione by the shirt pulling a shocked Hermione to her feet and pressing her lips against hers.

At first Hermione didnt respond but soon her lips moved against Ginny's it was soft, gentle but Hermione bit Ginny's bottom lip and Ginny lost it, she pulled Hermione closer using the fact Hermione gasped in surprised Ginny slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Ginny nearly fell right there, Hermione tasted amazing, her smell, taste everything about her was amazing.

Ginny pushed her back until Hermione's legs hit the table then with ease she lifted Hermione on to it and sat her down still kissing her she let her hands roam Hermione she felt soft but supple she discarded the robe Hermione wore throwing it behind her she pulled back and muttered a locking charm and silence charm on the room and door once she was done she went back to kissing the young girl her fingers ran through her hair pulling the girl closer as Hermione's hands moved Ginny's own robe Ginny smiled into the kiss and moved from Hermione's lips to her neck leaving small kisses as she did.

"Lets go somewhere more comfrortable" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

**There it is my next one shot, I hoped you enjoyed it now do you want to see Hermione/pansy, hermione/cho or hermione/narcissa next? I was also thinking of doing one of these type for twilight femslash what do you think? Let me know by either review or PM anyways have fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HERMIONE/FLEUR**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews this is dedicated to POOKIERAYNE who wanted a Fleur/Hermione hope you like it. It does not belong to me either.**

Hermione Granger hated parties, she hated mingling with people who thought she was a war hero. She hated the attention its why she decided to stay out of the limelight she worked from home and hardly went out.

Though this party was a different matter Ron was engaged to Luna Lovegood and wanted a massive engagement party to celebrate it, personally Hermione thought he wanted an excuse to get drunk with Harry and his brothers but that wasn't the reason Hermione didn't want to go.

Fleur Delacour or Fleur Weasley would be there. Hermione didn't hate her at least not like she use to, even then she only pretended to hate her to cover her secret.

Hermione Jean Granger was in love with Fleur Delacour and had been since fourth year. At first it was a crush but soon it was more, she was heartbroken when she wrote a letter to Fleur a letter confessing her feelings, only to find Fleur had agreed to marry Bill, Ron's older brother. Hermione hated that feeling that someone had that much power over her so she closed her heart from everyone and everything and every time she saw Fleur and Bill she would ignore them, she would put up this front that she hated Fleur just like Ginny did.

Then Ginny began liking Fleur like a sister and constantly tried to get to show Hermione that Fleur wasn't that bad this lead to arguments between them and made Hermione hide away even more.

Hermione had gotten ready begrudgingly anyway. She then threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans, not really caring about looking nice she wasn't there to pull anyone so it didn't matter what she looked like.

After making sure everything was switched off she left her flat with a pop and quickly landed outside Harry's mansion or what use to be Sirius's mansion. Hermione sighed and knocked on the door after a few seconds the door burst open and Hermione gasped.

Fleur Weasley had answered it. Hermione couldn't think to her Fleur looked radiant she had a healthy, happy glow about her it took Hermione's breath away.

"Miss Granger are you ok?" Fleur asked concerned, Hermione noticed that Fleur's accent was practically gone Hermione was disappointed she loved Fleur's accent.

"Y...ye...Yes sorry I wasn't expecting you to answer the door" Hermione replied stuttering. Fleur raised her perfect brow.

"Does it offend you that I am here?" Fleur sounded amused her smirk widened when Hermione shook her head, Fleur sighed and let the girl in.

"What are you doing answering the door anyway?" Hermione asked as she took off her jacket. Fleur took the jacket from the girl and hung it up, the hall was only small so Hermione could feel Fleur pressed up behind her Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We should head inside non?" Hermione shivered from two things, one being how she felt Fleur's hot breath against her ear and the second was the fact Fleur slipped into her native tongue so easily.

Hermione turned around and saw how close Fleur actually was, she felt Fleur's breath against her face, she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss her which they were both doing.

The living room door burst open and Ron peeked round. Hermione jumped back away from Fleur and looked at him.

"Finally your here 'mione" he bellowed out scooping her up into a big hub which caused Hermione to grunt.

"Easy Ron" Hermione laughed as Ron put her down Hermione saw Fleur out the corner of her eye she was watching her.

"Sorry 'Mione I'm just so happy your back, I haven't seen you in ages" Ron clapped happily Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him into the living room.

Hermione saw Harry and Ginny curled up on the couch their son was playing with his toys, by them was the Weasley clan all talking amongst each other. Harry and Ginny waved and smiled at her Hermione returned the gesture.

Hermione watched as Fleur walked into the living room, no breezed would be the right word for it she went past them all and into the kitchen.

Hermione noticed that Bill wasn't around "where's Bill?" Hermione asked Ron who looked red for a moment as Mrs Weasley looked sadly at Hermione.

"Bill was cheating on Fleur" Mrs Weasley explained.

Hermione's blood began to boil her fist clenched she wanted to hurt him for hurting Fleur.

"Fleur found out and of course kicked him out" Mr Weasley added, though it surprised Hermione that the Wesley's took Fleur's side then again Bill did cheat.

"When was that?" Hermione asked biting back some of the anger, she didn't want anyone to know her feelings for the blond.

"A few months back, Fleur has been trying to forget about him with our help" Harry spoke up next Hermione saw he had some sort of gleam in his eye which usually meant trouble.

"Yeah we set her up on blind dates a couple were a success" Ron added, Hermione clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah but fleur says she has someone in mind to move on with" Harry smirked as he pretended not to noticed Hermione glare.

"She wont tell us who though" Ron grinned just as Fleur breezed back in, Fleur shot her a grin and a wink which caused Hermione to blush and look away.

Just as someone was about to say something others arrived and the party began.

Hermione was sat in a corner of the room as the party got under way she just wanted to go home now, she watched Fleur as she flirted with some guy who loved it, he wasn't even listening instead staring at her chest.

Hermione took a big gulp of her glass and scrunched her face at the taste of it, she heard someone chuckle she looked up and saw Fleur standing over her.

"Mind if I sit?" Fleur asked motioning for the vacant seat next to her Hermione nodded and Fleur sat close to the younger girl.

"How are you liking the party?" Hermione plucked up the courage to talk to the girl.

"It is getting interesting" Fleur replied, it made Hermione once again shiver "how about you?" Fleur asked looking at her with a smouldering look in her eye.

"It's going ok, parties aren't my thing" Hermione replied she looked at her drink and finished it off in one gulp she made another face at the taste of it which caused Fleur to laugh.

"You don't drink fire whiskey non?" Fleur grinned Hermione blushed and wiped her face.

"ERM... No... Not really" Hermione stuttered Fleur reached over and tucked a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear. Hermione gulped and licked her lips.

"Hermione" Fleur breathed, leaning closer her breath hit Hermione's face, Hermione couldn't help but moan it was then she came to her senses and stood.

"I...I can't" with that she ran not really knowing where she was going, she found an empty bathroom she opened the door by before she could close it someone barged in.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR- Fleur" Hermione paused mid sentence the blond had followed her into the bathroom.

"Why did you run?" Fleur asked out of breath Hermione closed the door and turned to look at the other girl.

"Please Fleur I can't" Hermione began she couldn't tell Fleur how she really felt.

"Can't what Hermione" Fleur pushed Hermione wouldn't look at her "why can't you look at me, I thought you were over this whole hating me thing"

"I don't hate you!" Hermione snapped Fleur's eyes narrowed.

"Well then what is up with you!" Fleur snapped right back she was getting tired of all this.

"YOUR WHAT'S UP WITH ME!" Hermione shouted "you with your perfect smile and perfect hair" Fleur couldn't respond "every time I see you I want to kiss you"

"Then why don't you" Hermione did without thinking took three steps, closing the distance between herself and Fleur reaching out she grabbed the back of Fleur's head and smashed their lips together, it caused both girls to moan.

Fleur tugged Hermione's hair pulling the girl ever closer to her, her teeth lightly scraping the bottom of Hermione's lip which caused the girl to gasp in surprise which meant that Fleur's tongue could do battle with Hermione's.

Hermione came to her senses and pulled back moving herself away from Fleur's body.

"I can't" Hermione breathed heavily Fleur was out of breath and confused.

"Why not?" Fleur whispered catching her breath and calming her raging hormones.

"You don't understand Fleur" Hermione began "you and Bill have split up, I don't want to be some rebound and I'm still hurt" she said in one breath.

"How did I hurt you?" Fleur asked confused by it all usually the younger girl kept to herself and didn't speak to her or Bill much.

"I wrote you a letter after the triwizard tournament Bill said he would give it to you" Hermione explained though she was getting the impression that Bill didn't give Fleur that letter.

"A letter about what?" Fleur asked softly.

"How I felt Fleur" Hermione began "how every time you walked into the room my heart would race how when you looked at me I felt like I was melting into a puddle, how your accent sends shivers down my spine and how much I love when you do speak French" Hermione paused not looking at Fleur who seemed shocked by it all "it was about how in love with you I am"

Hermione felt vulnerable and the feeling of rejection was setting in she didn't want to hear Fleur say she doesn't feel the same so she turned and went to leave.

A hand on her arm stopped her, it all happened so quick she didn't realise that Fleur had pushed her against the door and pinned her arms to it "you are no rebound Hermione" she whispered "je t'aime du fond de mon coeur" with that she kissed Hermione with all the passion she could she didn't miss the shiver that ran through Hermione's body as she spoke in French.

**There you go the next one shot will be Hermione/Luna and it was requested by FREELANCER NEVEDA anyways enjoy reading also I have a question to those who read twilight fem slash shall I do a similar type of thing with a Bella/female? Let me know in reviews or PM's **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN- HERMIONE/LUNA**

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED AS MUCH AS I WANTED TOO I WAS HAVING FAMILY PROBLEMS WHICH WAS WHY I WAS OFF WORK FOR TWO WEEKS BUT NOW I HAVE GONE BACK, I ALSO GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND I WANTED TO WAIT TILL I HAD IT TO UPDATE AGAIN WHICH I HAVE NOW **

**I FOUND THIS ONE WAS THE HARDEST TO WRITE AS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE LUNA THAT WELL BUT I GAVE IT A TRY AND THIS IS THE RESULT I ALSO WANT TO MENTION THE TWLIGHT VERSION OF THIS I WONT START IT TILL I GET A PAIRING FOR EXAMPLE BELLA/ROSALIE YOU CAN PM ME OR JUST WRITE IT ON THE REVIEW.**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO FREELANCE NEVADA WHO WANTED THIS PAIRING.**

The war was over and those who couldn't finish their final year were invited back to finish off their schooling this made Harry happy he got to be with Ginny once again and no threat of Voldemort hanging over him.

As a celebration for the fall of Voldemort the headmistress was allowing the houses to have a party somewhere separate from each other but most of the Slytherines partied with the Gryffindor's which surprised a lot of people but it turns out that once the dark lord was gone most of them weren't as evil as people thought most just misunderstood.

The biggest surprised came in the form of a friendship between Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson who both loved to learn and could often be found studying together, of course a lot of the students made it into a romantic fairy-tale in which Hermione and Pansy were dating during the war and that is why Pansy switched sides. It wasn't true the pair were just best friends and in fact Pansy was dating Harry's ex Cho Chang.

Though Hermione did have a crush on a girl, a girl who lived in her own world who often day dreamed about monsters or creatures who didn't exist. Whose very name shows how unique she actually is with her wavy blond hair and her light blue eyes that show how mysterious and playful she actually is? That girl was Luna Lovegood, when Hermione had told Pansy she was surprised she hadn't expected her best friend to tell her that, she knew she was gay and had once admitted to Pansy she use to have a crush on Fleur Delacour when she was at Hogwarts during the girls 4th year.

So this party was the perfect opportunity for Pansy to start match making Pansy sat on Hermione's bed as the other girl tried to find the perfect outfit for the night and so far the other girl had tried on five different sets of clothes, the choice was simple for Pansy she wasn't there to impress anyone which is why she hasn't complained about the length of time she has been sat waiting.

Pansy had a plan she would make sure the two girls got at least tipsy then start a game of truth or dare and when one picks dare wham! She would get them to kiss and it will be a happy ever after. At least that's what she hopes for anyway.

Hermione walked out from behind the curtain thing she conjured Pansy looked at her and gulped. Hermione was wearing a skirt that just about reached her thighs it was then that Pansy noticed just how long Hermione's legs actually were, she carried on checking the outfit, she wore a tight tank top it clung to the muscles of her stomach and was riding up slightly so you could just see the toned stomach. Hermione didn't wear much make up she wasn't into it that much and her hair was straight and I fell over her shoulders perfectly.

"Is it too much?" Hermione asked breaking Pansy from her thoughts she sounded self-conscious Pansy could only nod.

"You look great!" She exclaimed which caused Hermione to giggle.

"Good I wasn't sure about it but seeing your jaw drop was worth it" Hermione winked then laughed when she saw Pansy blush.

The pair then made their way to the party, from outside they could hear people laughing from inside it seemed the party had started but knowing Ron was probably drunk, the red head didn't know how to handle is drink.

When they walked in some where wolf whistling Hermione who blushed Pansy just glared at them before they could say anything that would convince her best friend to change, Luna needed to see this Hermione.

Hermione looked round the room and paused when she saw Luna who was sat with Ginny and Harry laughing at some joke probably.

When another idiot wolf whistled Hermione it caused Luna to look up and when she saw Hermione her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Pansy smirked when she saw the lust that crossed Luna's face she knew this plan would work.

"Wow 'mione' when did you get hot!" Ron shouted from across the room, Hermione could feel her anger bubbling she went to respond but was beaten to it.

"Hermione has always been hot Ronald you just didn't notice!" Luna shot back her dream like voice was gone it was replaced by a voice that shot through Hermione and straight to her core.

Hermione closed her eyes to get herself under control she felt Pansy grab her hand and squeeze it Hermione turned to her and smiled.

Pansy had noticed Luna glare at her it nearly made Pansy jump back. Luna was a scary girl.

Hermione made her way over to Ginny and Harry she sat down next to Luna who seemed happier she sat back and relaxed back into the conversation.

Pansy groaned to herself it would be a long night and she hadn't even had a drink yet.

"So Luna what was with the change of attitude before?" Ginny asked motioning at her idiot of a brother who was snogging Lavender Brown.

"He was being a prat! Luna shrugged like it was that simple "Hermione has always been beautiful, it's his own fault if he has only just noticed it now" Luna's dream like voice was back it caused Hermione to blush. Ginny raised her brow it just made Pansy smirk into her drink.

"Thank you Luna" Hermione whispered Luna turned her head and smiled at her.

"Don't need to thank me for telling the truth" Luna replied with a whisper, Hermione nearly melted as images of Luna whispering sweet nothings in her ear played through her mind.

As the night wore on Pansy noticed people were beginning to get drunk that included Hermione was tipsy and laughing with Ginny. Pansy did notice that Luna was sober this would make her plan harder. But not impossible.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Pansy suggested to the group, the suggestion was met with cheers Hermione being one of them she had also noticed that whilst Luna said nothing the blond was staring at her.

"Yeah come on let's get in a circle!" Ron shouted he was the most drunk and he had a giggling Lavender clung to his arm, it made Pansy sick but then again the weasley in general made her feel sick anyway.

Luna moved away from Hermione and sat down opposite her in the circle. Pansy cast a truth spell around the group and sat next to her best friend who was still giggling.

"Seeing as it was your idea Pansy you go first" Harry suggested Pansy nodded and created a little ball of light which began circling the group, it landed on Luna who looked at her with a slight amusement in her eyes.

"Truth" she breathed Pansy nodded 'well played' she thought to herself, she needed to be sure that Luna liked Hermione back before she could really start on her plan.

"Is there anyone in this room you fancy?" Pansy asked Ron just snorted.

"That is a stupid question!" He laughed Pansy glared at him.

"Well no one asked you" Hermione spat it caused Pansy to smirk as the red head went quiet. When Pansy turned to look back at Luna she saw that the blond was smirking for a moment it stunned Pansy she had never seen the blond smirk in her entire time at Hogwarts she could understand why her best friend liked her the blond had a quality about her no one else saw.

"Yes there is" Luna finally replied Pansy felt Hermione tense "I guess it's my turn then?" Luna asked as she cast the same ball of light spell.

The light took a bit longer to choose but soon it stopped in front of a blushing Harry.

"Dare" he tried to sound bold but it only came across as frightened

"I dare you to run up and down the hall" Luna paused as Harry let out a breath he had been holding and went to get up "Naked" she added some laughed as Harry's mouth hung open.

Luna looked at him smirking as his face went bright red he then quickly shed his clothes and went on with his dare as the others laughed.

A few minutes later Harry returned fully clothes and beet red, Ginny kissed his cheek after he sat down and cast his light.

An hour had past it had seemed like the room was filled with a bunch of drunk misfits, some were half naked others passed out in the corners of the room, no one had picked dare yet just as it was Pansy's turn and luckily it landed on Hermione who had gone from tipsy to drunk.

"Dare" she giggled Pansy wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore not in the state Hermione was in but then maybe if this went bad she wouldn't remember it in the morning regardless Pansy took the chance.

"I dare you to kiss Luna for a whole minute" Pansy smirked as Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at the dark haired girl.

Hermione gulped and stood making her way over to the blond who had stood also looking up at the taller girl.

"Right I will time it" Pansy grinned her plan was coming together nicely now "Three, two" before she could say one Luna grabbed the back of Hermione's neck and smashed their lips together it caught Pansy by surprised but more so Hermione who began kissing Luna back her hands resting on the younger girls hips pulling her closer, Luna had stood on her tip toes to get closer to the girl.

The kiss had begun soft but passionate, the room watched as Pansy shouted time and the girls pulled apart.

"We will be right back" with that Luna pulled Hermione out of the room.

Once the pair were out in the hallway Luna pinned Hermione against the wall her body pressing closer to Hermione keeping her there Hermione gasped she hadn't expected this.

Luna grasped Hermione's tank top in her hand and pulled the girl to kiss her again Hermione wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't about to stop now she let her fingers be buried in Luna's hair tugging as the kiss got passionate Luna bit her bottom lip when Hermione gasped Luna let their tongues do battle for dominance which Luna won in no time.

When they pulled apart Luna smiled "be mine" she whispered Hermione smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Always" she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8- HERMIONE/DAPHNE**

**AN: thanks for the reviews and the requests this one is a Hermione/Daphne one shot which is a bit easier than my last one because Daphne isn't a main character I can play around with her a little bit, this is for a guest so I don't know if they will read this but if you do I hope you enjoy, I will be writing one shots in order of who reviewed I have up to fourteen chapters worth of one shots which will take me time to do (as I have a full time job) so please bear with me whilst I go through this, some characters I have to research too in case there is stuff written about them by JK ROWLING luckily there wasn't much written about Daphne anyways happy reading.**

**PS: what does dapper and Heroine mean before I write the next chapter?**

Hermione Granger was part of the golden trio she was of course the brains, if she left it to her two best friends they wouldn't get anywhereso yes she took up the position as the smart one of the group, Harry was the hero and Ron was well no one knew what Ron was.

Daphne sighed into her cereal as she looked over at the golden trio she had tuned out Pansy's snarky comments about Hermione's choice of clothing, Daphne didn't see a problem with it she looked nice but she couldn't tell that to anyone, she couldn't tell them that in fact she was in love with the other girl.

No one could know about that she was promised to some other boy in her year and house. Daphne couldn't tell her parents that she was in fact gay and in love with a muggle born she refused to say mudblood it was disgusting.

Daphne watched as she argued with the red head she looked close to tears as she stormed out the room quickly Daphne grabbed her coat and followed her she wanted to make sure she was ok she wouldn't talk to her she just didn't want Draco or his goons to get her she didn't understand why her younger sister had a crush on him he was vile daddies boy.

Daphne followed Hermione outside she sat under a tree shivering it was cold out and it looked like the other girl had forgotten her jacket or her robes.

Without thinking Daphne walked over she had a jumper on so didn't need her coat "Here" she whispered handing her coat over, Hermione looked at her with surprise.

"Sure you want my mudblood germs on it" Hermione spat, Daphne sighed she didn't shout back or argue because Hermione was right she was still part of Slytherin and they were known mudblood haters.

"I don't care about your blood status" Daphne replied she made no move to sit down she just stood with her jacket waiting for Hermione to grab it "it doesn't stop you being the brightest witch since Lilly Evans" she shrugged Hermione looked at her shocked but took the jacket and threw it on Daphne smiled.

"Why don't you?! Hermione asked she moved so Daphne sat down which she now did "I mean isn't that part of being in Slytherin?" Daphne laughed shaking her head her blond hair flowed as she did so.

"No it never use to be anyway, being in Slytherin use to be fun I read in Hogwarts a history that there use to be prank wars between my house and yours but it wasn't nasty" Daphne explained Hermione seemed impressed "they use to be in peace."

"What changed?" Hermione sighed Daphne looked out to the forbidden forest she saw out the corner of her eye that Hermione was looking at her with a look of curiosity it made her smile.

"When Voldermort came to Hogwarts he changed people according to my parents he is a very charismatic man" she replied.

"Don't you call him Lord?" Hermione was surprised and it showed in the way she talked Daphne shook her head "so you won't become one of his followers then?" once again she shook her head.

"I couldn't follow a hypocrite" Daphne whispered looking down at her hands "he is a half-blood you know his father was a muggle apparently his mother put him under a love spell so she could get pregnant" to say Hermione was impressed was an understatement this girl was as smart as her.

"How come you follow Parkinson then? If you're so smart why do you follow them?" Hermione asked she was confused this blond haired girl confused her she wasn't like the others she was smart and she didn't hate her because of her blood to be honest she had never seen Daphne actually participate in the name calling, sure she was there but that was about it.

"It is what is expected of me, I follow those who are higher than myself and I am forced to marry" Daphne looked away she felt the tears prick her eyes she wouldn't cry it wasn't her place to "my sister is much more free spirited than I am but my parents don't put expectations on her the same as me" she added she wanted Hermione to like her for her not for her money or status in the world.

"It sounds harsh to have people view you like an object rather than a person" Hermione understood in a way what the other girl was going through as the war drew nearer she knew one day she would need to leave to help Harry and it would be soon it was expected of her as his best friend.

"You should know what it is like Hermione" Daphne pulled Hermione from her thoughts "you have people who expect things of you too don't you, like Harry he expects you to be able to help and Ron he will expect you to marry him" she continued when Hermione didn't respond.

"I won't marry Ronald" Hermione spat Daphne grinned as Hermione blushed and looked away from the other girl "he isn't my type" she whispered Daphne said nothing at least not at first.

"What is your type then?" Daphne asked her voice lowered she moved slightly closer to the other girl Hermione gasped.

Hermione hadn't noticed how pretty Daphne actually was, her hair was a new shade of blond that she hadn't really seen before it shimmered in the light and made her want to touch, and close up her eyes were an amazing shade of hazel that shone. Her face had no blemishes she looked perfect.

The other girl wished she could just reach over and touch her Hermione felt her hand go into a fist to stop herself from doing just that.

"I am into less stubble more soft type" Hermione whispered back Daphne smirked she could just lean over and take what she wanted but they heard people shouting they both pulled back Hermione stands up and goes to give the jacket back but Daphne shakes her head.

"No keep it, it looks better on you" with a smile Daphne stands and leaves a stunned Hermione.

Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration she was trying to write her history of magic essay and she couldn't concentrate her thought all centred on Daphne Greengrass and her perfect self because lets face it she was perfect in every way at least to Hermione she was.

"Urgh!" Hermione groaned as she let her head hit the desk she kept doing it lightly so she wouldn't do too much damage but she wanted to try and least get this stupid essay done.

"That bad?" A voice interrupted Hermione looked up to see the object of her thoughts stood leaning against the bookcase, Hermione nearly groaned out loud even doing that the other girl looked stunning it just wasn't fair.

"Yeah something like that" Hermione replied "I just can't get this essay done" Daphne grinned and took a seat next to the other girl.

"Wow the great Hermione Granger needs help" Hermione lightly smacked the other girl on the arm but laughed as she did it.

"No I know what to write" she paused biting her bottom lip as she did so "it's just writing it that's the problem I've had to restart it several times because I can't get the opening right"

"Wait this is all because of an opening? What does that matter?" Daphne asked Hermione only glared at the girl.

"The opening line grabs the reader's attention, it's a very important part of the job" She argued quietly so not to disturb others.

"Well maybe you just need to leave it a bit and let the inspiration come to you" Daphne suggested Hermione looked at her she really looked at her.

Daphne Greengrass was not like other girls at least not like the girls in her house she seemed more down to earth she had the right idea about how to survive all this that was to come.

Hermione wanted to reach over and kiss the girl she wanted to taste her she bet Daphne tasted like strawberries or cherries, it would be something sweet like her she wondered what it would be like to kiss her to be able to run her fingers through her hair to feel her body against hers. She imagined pinning the other girl against the bookcase as their kisses got passionate to feel Daphne run her fingers through her hair and grip it as she pushed for more from her.

Hermione looked at her she was determined she would reach over and taste her "Why are you with that mudblood" Pansy shrieked which caused the place to go quiet, Daphne sighed and turned to her friend.

"Get lost Pansy" she replied "she is not a mudblood that got old during third year when Hermione punched Malfoy in the face" Hermione didn't know that Daphne knew that.

"She will always be a mudblood and I will be telling your parents about this" Pansy spat smirking as she did so.

"No you won't Parkinson" Her voice was low and dangerous it made Hermione hot she gulped trying not to think about it all "you forget your place in the world I am above you in every sense of the word" Daphne was now stood face to face and toe to toe with the other girl who now look scared.

"You have to go home Greengrass and when you do your parents will sort you out" Pansy smirked.

"I will be staying here" Daphne replied she wanted to wipe the smirk off Pansy's face "I don't want to be near them"

"Even during the holidays Greengrass because they will disown you but if you insult her I might let this slid" Pansy smirked Hermione sighed and waited for the inevitable insult that would be thrown at her.

"I will not insult her just to give you a laugh Parkinson" Daphne spat "that girl there is worth ten of you she will go places, you will be stuck in a loveless marriage and kids who you hate"

"Well I hope you enjoy Christmas and birthdays on your own" Pansy glared Hermione looked at them she could see Daphne was breaking

"She won't be on her own" Hermione spoke up the girls all looked at her "Daphne will be going home with me" she saw Daphne smile Pansy glared and moved towards her.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to mudblood" Daphne grabbed Pansy by the arm and pulled her away from Hermione placing herself between them.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Daphne snarled Pansy just laughed before she walked away with her group.

Daphne was on edge she stood her posture rigid she was waiting in case there was an attack, Hermione placed her hand on the other girls arm, she felt how tense she was her skin was so soft 'not the time Granger' she thought to herself.

"Thanks for the help" Daphne whispered with that she left the other girl.

The confrontation between Daphne and her ex friends had happened Hermione hadn't seen her, she didn't seem to be around unless it was class and then she was the first to leave and the last to enter class but on one occasion Hermione saw her during lunch and when she did she was shocked the girl she was falling for had a black eye and a busted lip.

Hermione got up from her seat by Ron and went over the Slytherin table "Daphne" she whispered the girl in question looked up "What happened?" Hermione sat opposite the other girl Daphne glanced over at Pansy who was looking over smirking Hermione followed her line of sight and glared at the other girl.

"It doesn't matter" Daphne whispered looking back down at her food "just leave me alone please" she begged but Hermione wouldn't move Daphne really didn't want to have to do it but she didn't want Hermione getting hurt "get lost mudblood!" she shouted everyone looked at them Daphne saw the tears in the other girls eyes and she hated herself for making her cry she heard Pansy and her gang laughing.

Hermione stood up and ran out the room wiping the tears from her eyes as she did so, she ran into the bathroom and locked the stall and sobbed she couldn't believe the girl she was in love with had said that word to her but the more she thought about it the more it didn't make any sense Daphne didn't want to be part of that she hated the word so why would she use it now?

Parkinson! Hermione stood up it had to be something Parkinson had said after she beat Daphne up she must have threatened her if Hermione didn't stay away.

With that thought in mind Hermione stood she cleaned her face and made her way back to the great hall she was going to put Parkinson in her place, Hermione ignored Daphne as she looked up at her Hermione walked straight over the pansy and slammed her hands on the table which surprised the girls.

"I know you're the one who beat Daphne up" she began Parkinson had the cheek to smirk when she said that.

"Prove it mudblood" she spat Hermione leant forward out of the corner of her eye she saw Daphne had stood and even Harry and Ron were getting up and moved closer probably to make sure Hermione was ok.

"Maybe if you learnt better insults" she paused "you wouldn't keep using the same one, if you were smart enough you could think of another instead of using an old insult which actually doesn't even bother me in the slightest" Parkinson actually looked scared for a second.

"Get lost mudblood" she mumbled Hermione actually laughed I her face it caused the others to watch in shock they hadn't seen Hermione act like this at all.

"Admit you beat Daphne up and maybe I won't snog you in front of all the students, because we all know how much you like it" she smirked moving forward getting into her personal space she actually thought the other girl would kiss her.

"You won't do anything" Parkinson tried to sound confident but she wasn't and Hermione knew she wasn't confident enough in her assumption so Hermione moved closer so Parkinson could feel her breath against her lips.

"Wanna bet" Hermione whispered she heard Parkinson's sharp intake of breath "so what is it gonna be?" Hermione asked.

"Fine I did it, I beat Greengrass up" Parkinson finally admitted, with a smirk Hermione moved away she stood tall then looked at Daphne who seemed really surprised but she saw something else in those eyes of hers something she couldn't place.

Daphne walked over to her and grabbed her arm before she could say anything, dragging the other girl into the hall once they were out of sight Daphne pinned Hermione to the wall using her body to keep her there, Hermione just watched her she wasn't sure what was going on, she knew what she wanted Daphne to actually do.

"You were so hot standing up to Parkinson" Daphne whispered her lips gently ghosted across the girls jaw and neck it made Hermione shiver Daphne let her hands graze Hermione's hips "I don't want to pretend anymore Hermione I'm in love with you I have been ever since I found out you punched Malfoy in the face I am really sorry for saying that horrible word to you and if you will have me I will make it up to you till you get sick of me" Hermione smiled as she listened to the speech it was adorable when Daphne was nervous "I understand if you can't forgive me I do-" Hermione cut her off she grabbed Daphne's tie and pulled her in smashing their lips together.

It was like an explosion was going off inside her head she had always wanted to have a first kiss like this it was hot and passionate but she could feel the feelings of love that poured out of it. It was that passion that caused Hermione to push Daphne away but before Daphne could protest Hermione had switched their positions so now Hermione had Daphne trapped against the wall it surprised Daphne how forceful Hermione actually was and it was hot as hell.

Hermione kissed her again her body pinned Daphne's to the wall once breathing became an issue Hermione pulled back but let her head rest against Daphne's "wow" she whispered Daphne smiled and kissed her head "I love you too" Hermione whispered back Daphne kissed her again lightly.

"I will protect you forever" Daphne whispered it was the one sentence that caused Hermione's heart to flutter.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9- HERMIONE/ANDROMEDA **

**AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THIS IS DEDICATED TO A GUEST SO I HOPE THEY LIKE IT ANYWAYS HAPPY READING **

Hermione sighed as she nursed her fire whiskey this wasn't the life she imagined for herself, then she didn't think she was a witch but that changed, she didn't think she would be practically be in hiding after the second war, the attention was too much for her and for Harry so they kept away from it but Ron was loving the attention and had even wrote a book about it where he made out he was the hero in the tales. Hermione and Harry didn't argue with him they didn't really care about it.

Hermione drank the rest of her fire whiskey in on gulp then left the small bar she had found herself in once outside she noticed it was raining she hadn't brought a coat or an umbrella to keep dry sighing she decided the best thing to do was find somewhere to stay the night until the rain cleared she hadn't realised she had come to a house she use to be in all the time.

When the trio first started getting all the attention they had hidden with Andromeda Bellatrix and Narcissa's sister she was on the light side having been cast out by her family for marrying a muggle born when she was only young, she let the three stay with her it was then that Hermione got to know the older woman they had become fast friends Andromeda would hold her when she had nightmares of what her sister did to her.

That friendship turned into something more or at least it did for Hermione who had begun falling or the older woman she said nothing about it and hoped the feelings would go but they didn't.

Hermione remembered the night they first kissed it was like it was yesterday, it all started with Hermione getting drunk she had found it harder to ignore her feelings.

_Hermione staggered into Andromeda's house, she would regret this in the morning but right now she needed to forget about what she felt for Andy._

_Hermione staggered into the living room and stopped dead she saw Andy looking at her she didn't look happy she looked angry and concerned._

"_Where have you been?" she asked her voice was hard Hermione gulped "Hermione" her tone was hard but it still sent a shiver down her spine and to core._

"_I was out" Hermione replied she went to walk away but Andy grabbed her wrist before she could leave "please don't" Hermione whispered Andy touching her set her skin on fire it would make her do something she probably will regret or it would make Andy hate her._

"_Hermione I'm worried your never here and your drinking way to much" Andy's voice went from hard to concerned and soft._

"_I can't Andy" Hermione replied trying not to let the tears fall but Andy turned her round and made her look at her._

"_Please tell me" Andy begged but Hermione shook her head she could hear the tears when she spoke "please Hermione" it was strained she was losing control of her emotions._

"_I can't" Hermione whispered she felt Andy loosen her grip but Hermione didn't move away._

"_Why what is so bad? Is it me have I done something to upset you?" Andy was desperate Hermione turned to her she could see the tears pouring down her face Hermione felt guilty she took Andy in her arms as the older woman sobbed she held her tight it felt right at least to Hermione it did._

"_You have done nothing wrong it's all me I find it hard to be around you" Hermione knew this was the drink talking but she couldn't stop herself._

"_Why?" Andy asked._

"_Because I want you!" Hermione shouted it took Andy by surprise "I want you so much it hurts, when I see you I just want to kiss you, I just want to love you like you should be loved" Andy didn't know what to say she sounded so passionate. "I know nothing will happen and given time it will go away in time but until then I can't be here with you it's too hard" Hermione sobbed._

_Andy said nothing she looked at the floor she didn't know what to say Hermione sighed she knew that silence meant that she was right Andy won't want to be her friend anymore she turned and made her way out the house she wanted to get rid of the feeling of rejection._

_Hermione grabbed the door handle and went to turn it but she was grabbed by the arm and turned around, she saw Andy looking at her she had a fire in her eyes she pushed Hermione against the door using her body to pin the younger girl she heard Hermione moan in pleasure._

"_Love me then" she whispered Hermione wasn't sure what made her snap but suddenly she had turned it so she had Andy pinned to the door she crashed their lips together it was passionate she bit Andy's bottom lip which meant she could push her tongue and battle with Andy's her hands roamed under Andy's shirt she felt the soft skin she tugged her closer or as close she could._

_Andy was shocked at the amount of passion was in the kiss she never had that with Ted without thinking Andy began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt pushing it over her shoulders and letting it land on the floor she then proceeded to push Hermione into the wall opposite._

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts of her and Andy's first time she messed it up she cared more about what Harry and Ron thought than what she actually wanted and now she lost her and it was all her fault.

So Hermione did the only thing she knew she could do she got drunk, it was easier than dealing with the pain of losing the one she loved she hadn't even noticed it was raining she let the water wash over her it was heavy rain and she would probably get sick if she didn't get inside but she didn't care.

"You're going to get ill" someone said behind her she knew who it was she knew that voice anywhere she turned and saw Andromeda stood under an umbrella looking at her.

"So what, what does it matter now?" Hermione replied she watched as Andy moved closer to her.

"I don't want you to get sick Hermione" Andy replied "are you drunk?" Hermione just snorted and went to walk away but Andy was following her "Hermione let me take you home!" Andy shouted she was getting desperate now she was genuinely worried about the younger girl Harry had been telling her how Hermione was on a downward spiral her life was getting harder according to him.

"No" was all she said but Andy wasn't about to give up "I broke your heart you shouldn't be here looking after me I deserve all this"

"Why do you think that?" Andy asked Hermione cried out in frustration she wanted Andy to be happy.

"Because you are the only person I will ever love and I ruined it by being too scared, I deserve everything I get in life" Andy felt the tears in her eyes "so please live your life and be happy don't worry about me" Hermione began walking away Andy stood still for a second before she moved throwing her umbrella to the side she felt the rain hit her she ran after Hermione and turned her round Hermione looked surprised but before she could say anything the older woman crashed their lips together.

Hermione responded to the kiss pulling the girl closer to her they let the rain soak them because it didn't matter they had each other now.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10- HERMIONE/NARCISSA **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews for this one shot collection I have still not started the Twilight one as I am waiting for someone to suggest a pairing this is for STEELFISTEMRAH who wanted a Hermione/Narcissa one shot also because this is the 10****th**** chapter and because I love my readers I will be writing a sequel to one of the one shots that has the most votes you have till Friday! Also this one shot contains smut and bad language so be warned.**

Hermione walked with a purpose she was meeting someone and she hated being late for anything especially when it came to time with her lover, it was hard enough getting away from her friends to see them they both knew their time was precious although if Hermione thought about it the more she was surprised with herself.

It had all started after the war, Harry and Ron had gone travelling wanting time to just be normal and Hermione had declined the offer to go it was during that time that she met her lover. Not that they were lovers then they just went to the same coffee shop and soon got talking usually it was about work (Hermione was working in a bookshop) and they found that it went to friendship.

It took a few more months before either realised they had developed feelings for each other and the fact that it was Narcissa Black was s surprised to Hermione (not the fact it was a woman, she had known all her life she was gay) but the fact it was Draco Malfoys mother whom she had fallen for was the shock not that she actually said those three little words.

Their relationship was physical or at least it was to Narcissa but to Hermione it was so much more but she never said that at least not to Narcissa she didn't want to ruin a good thing.

Hermione found herself at the front door of the house she come to memorise she knocked three times and waited when the door opened not five seconds later she was pulled inside once the door was closed Hermione was pressed up against it she moaned when she felt the older woman's body pressed tightly against her Narcissa's lips were on hers the kiss was full of passion as it usually was when they first see each other Hermione's hands rested on the older woman's hips keeping her steady.

Narcissa bit Hermione's lip the gasp that came from the younger woman allowed Narcissa to slip her tongue inside and do battle with Hermione's, she wasted no time in removing the other girls coat throwing it to the floor and not caring where it went with a pop Narcissa apparated them to her bedroom the older woman made quick work of Hermione's clothes leaving the younger girl in just in her underwear Narcissa smirked as she slowly removed her dress she made sure Hermione watched as soon as the dress was off Hermione wasted no time in throwing Narcissa on the bed and crawling on top of her she heard the older woman moan as Hermione's finger tips ran up and down her sides.

Hermione latched on to Narcissa's neck kissing, biting and soothing the skin she found she felt Narcissa's nails dig into her back and felt the moans against her lips she continued her path avoiding the other woman's breasts and kissing her stomach she came to the line of her underwear looking up at the older woman she made sure she was watching as she used her teeth to move the underwear down the older woman's legs uncovering her core to Hermione.

Hermione instantly smelt the other woman's arousal it caused her to moan she still couldn't get over how wet she made her lover once the underwear was on the floor Hermione knelt and brought Narcissa closer to her mouth.

Without a word Hermione let her tongue lick along the other woman's slit she collected the juices that were already there, it also caused the older woman to arch her hips off the bed to gain more contact "Fuck!" Narcissa groaned Hermione smirked internally she loved Narcissa's foul mouth when they were having sex it turned her on as usually the woman was so composed.

Hermione shook her thoughts and got back to work taking along lick of her slit Hermione then latched on to the other woman's clit dragging her tongue along the bundle of nerves she felt Narcissa grip her hair as her hips rocked against Hermione's tongue trying to gain friction Hermione carried on letting her tongue do all the work

"Yes just like that!" Narcissa shouted her grip in Hermione's hair getting tighter Hermione then pushed two fingers into Narcissa she thrusted them in time with her tongue moving faster building up speed it took all over a minute before Narcissa let the orgasm rip through her Hermione lapped up her juices as she did so before letting her come down from her high Hermione cleaned her face and fingers she then crawled up the bed and lay down next Narcissa who was still coming down from her high.

"Shall I return the favour?" Narcissa asked with a smirk. Hermione wasn't sure what it was about tonight but she realised that she couldn't do this not anymore her feelings were too strong it wouldn't be right for her.

"I need to talk to you" Hermione began she saw Narcissa hold herself up with her hand and looked down at her.

"What's the matter?" Narcissa asked softly she figured it must be important because Hermione never stopped them before.

"I don't know how to start this but I can't carry on with this" Hermione began she saw Narcissa begin to get up but Hermione stopped her "please let me finish" she begged Narcissa nodded shortly and allowed the younger girl to continue she was still stiff ready in case she needed to leave.

"Go on then" it was harsh but Narcissa needed to protect herself she saw Hermione wince at the tone she used but said nothing.

"I can't carry on with this because the truth is… I am in love with you" Hermione watched as Narcissa went from her cold façade to surprise in an instant "if you don't say anything or return my feelings then I will leave and I will never bother you again but if you do I want to take you out on a real date, I want to show you how a queen should be treated."

Hermione waited patiently for Narcissa to say something… Anything but Narcissa was silent. Hermione's heart broke she didn't know what she hoped for when she started this conversation but she hoped that Narcissa would say at least something even if it was get out she wouldn't care but this silence was shattering her.

Hermione had waited long enough she stood and gathered what was of her clothes before Narcissa could say anything with one last look Hermione whispered 'goodbye' before apparating out of the house.

**ONE WEEK LATER…**

When Harry and Ron had returned from yet another travelling holiday they were confused to see how broken Hermione was immediately they went into big brother mode and try to figure out who broke their best friends heart but she wouldn't say and none of their other friends know what was going on.

They had decided to announce their engagement having just been the two of them they began developing feelings for each other which then turned to love which then turned to the pair getting engaged.

Hermione was happy for them and even cheered up for a bit but as soon as the mention of a party Hermione closed off she refused to talk to them about it and even went as far as to say she would only be there for an hour and then would leave.

Only Hermione knew why since the final battle Ron and Harry had gotten close to Draco she had too in a way but that would mean his mother Narcissa would becoming and she didn't think she could handle that.

**ONE WEEK LATER (NARCISSA)**

It had been a week since Hermione's confession and the blond hadn't heard from the younger girl she was still thinking about Hermione's confession part of her that night wanted to run after the girl and tell her she felt the same way but another part was scared she was scared of what her friends would think, her son and even Hermione's friends. Narcissa didn't want to ruin the other girl's life by being a romantic fixture in it she wanted the other girl to grow old with someone her own age someone who would be able to keep up with her.

Narcissa in her mind was damaged goods years of abuse from her parents, her sister and her husband saw to it that she would never be the same.

Then Hermione came along, the pair started out as friends and soon she found herself actually attracted to the brunette, one memory that stuck with her was the first time they had sex she had never felt so satisfied in all her life. Narcissa had to admit that Hermione was the best lover she ever had.

To watch her leave it hit her, she was in love with the younger woman of course she couldn't run after her and tell her that. No. She had to hide like she always did only her son Draco knew something was the matter.

"Mum are you ok?" He had asked after her night of crying she hadn't replied at first because she didn't know what to say 'hey son I have been fucking a girl your age and now I love her' she could see that going down well it took him a while but soon she spilt everything to him.

"Mum please just tell me what has happened I'm worried" he was begging it was something he never did and it broke her.

Narcissa had told him everything from her first meeting Hermione to their affair and now to the fact she was in love with the girl and couldn't tell her Draco understood he listened and at the end of it he hugged her he had told her he would never hate her for being with the person she loved.

After the talk Draco had decided to take action if he knew both women well enough then he knew neither would talk about their feelings they would miss their chance to be happy so he went to the two people who could help him with his situation Harry and Ron.

He had sat them down and told them everything from his mother meeting Hermione to them 'seeing' each other and the fact that they are both to stubborn to speak to each other the three of them came up with a plan to keep Hermione at the party long enough to actually allow Narcissa to tell her how she feels the pair agreed they also knew how stubborn their best friend could be stubborn which was part of her charm but it is a curse.

So they made a plan they were going to make Hermione stay and then when Narcissa arrives make them talk to each other they just needed to talk it out.

**THE PARTY**

The engagement party was under way everyone was enjoying themselves. Hermione had agreed to stay for the whole night after Harry pointed out that when he and Ron get drunk they tend to do stupid stuff so she had to stay and look after them.

So she plonked herself at the bar and ordered herself a fire whiskey if she had to be here she could at least indulge she looked around as the party got into full swing people were dancing as she looked round the room she saw her, she was leaning against a wall with some man trying to chat her up she looked radiant it hurt.

As she continued to watch she saw the man was feeling her up Narcissa wasn't pushing him away so she obviously wanted the attention but before Hermione could look away she saw a look of discomfort on the woman's face when his hand went lower and he went closer to her.

Hermione saw red she drank the rest of her whiskey and made her way towards them when she heard Narcissa tell him to leave her alone but he was refusing to leering at her instead. Hermione pushed him away and put herself in-between them the guy snarled her he moved forward but Hermione stayed in place she wasn't going to move not to let him touch the woman she loves.

"I suggest you leave now" Hermione threatened she felt Narcissa move closer to her

"She is my date kid you get lost" Hermione felt herself stiffen so he was her date she had no right to get involved when she looked at him she could see he was smug about it then she felt Narcissa's breath against her ear.

"He isn't my date Hermione" she whispered Hermione didn't take her eyes of him but she nodded to let Narcissa know she heard.

"Just get lost kid we have some things to do" he smirked winking Hermione glared.

"You think I'm going to leave the woman I love with you then you have another thing coming" she hissed it happened so quick that Hermione didn't have much of a chance he took a swing at her his fist connected with her chin causing her to fall to the ground before Narcissa could retaliate Draco and Harry dragged the man away he tried punching them but their years of quidditch made them much stronger than any other wizard.

Narcissa bent down to make sure the younger girl was alright "hey where does it hurt?" She asked softly Hermione moved her hand from her cheek she saw the bruise that was starting to form "why did you get between us" she whispered more to herself and to Hermione.

"I couldn't let him hurt you" Hermione replied "I know my little confession ruined what we had but I still care about you and you should be with someone who treats you like a queen not a sex object" Narcissa felt her heart flutter. Narcissa helped the other girl to stand but held her close.

"Hermione that night you told me you loved me I wanted to say it back but I've grown up believing that I was nothing, my parents would tell me that all the time then I married Lucius and though he gave me Draco he made me feel the same" Hermione didn't say anything she felt that this was something the other woman needed to get off her chest "then you came along and you didn't want sex from me at least not at first you made me feel human like I was worth being with and when made love to me you were so passionate and more worried about me than yourself" Hermione blushed as she remembered her first time with the woman in front of her.

"You then told me you loved me and wanted to treat me like a queen and I got scared because everyone I have been with has said that but they only want one thing then you defend me and you tell some stranger you love me not even Lucius had said that" Narcissa paused this wasn't getting her point across taking a deep breath Narcissa moved towards the other girl until her back was against the wall.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that" with one swoop the older woman claimed Hermione's lips it took the wind right out of them both, it felt right Hermione pressed herself against Narcissa it felt right being in the other woman's embrace she felt Narcissa hold her tighter when they needed to breath Hermione looked at Narcissa and she could see the love shining through "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Hermione/Fleur

Hermione hated the way everyone fawned all over Fleur Delacour, Ron was the worst, he would turn purple when she was around which was often seeing as she was friends with Ginny and Harry.

Often the girls argued both thinking they were right, often the arguments got heated and their friends could only sit and stare at times as did the rest of the school if they saw them.

Today was no different although no one knew what actually happened this time, just a silly remark from Fleur had set the know it all off.

"Just get lost Fleur I'm in no mood to deal with you today" Hermione snapped after at least twenty minutes of arguing with the blond.

Fleur just smirked her arms folded across her chest pushing her breasts more together which caused Ron to of course turn purple and splutter his food everywhere but what was interested Ginny was the fact Hermione was also blushing and trying really hard not to look.

"'Eet appears I 'ave won 'Ermione" Fleur grinned whilst moving back to the Ravenclaw table with a slight sway of her hips and Hermione was point blank staring at her as Fleur walked away.

Ginny turned to Harry who was watching the scene with a lot of interest he then looked at Ginny both knowing what the other was thinking.

Hermione got out of her stupor and collected her things mumbling something about studying whilst rushing out.

"I think Hermione likes Fleur" Ginny was the first to say it. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know Fleur likes her its why she argues with her all the time, she finds angry Hermione hot" Harry replied as Ginny raised her brow at her boyfriend "I don't" he added as quickly as he could she only laughed.

"Well I will speak to Hermione and find out then we can plan from there" she explained Harry only nodded he knew there was no point in arguing with the red head.

Ginny stood and went to find her best friend.

Like usual Ginny found Hermione in the library her head buried in a book, Ginny smirked when she noticed the title 'Veela a history' it made a lot of sense to Ginny, Hermione would try to find an explanation for what she is feeling.

"What are you reading?" Ginny asked Hermione was startled by the question and quickly tried to hide the book, but it didn't work out so well.

"Just a book for class" Hermione replied a little unsure Ginny sat down and took the book reading the title, she looked at Hermione who just looked at her hands.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Ginny whispered, Hermione nodded biting her lip "Do you fancy Fleur?" Hermione had looked at her so quickly that Ginny was sure Hermione would have injured her neck but when she did look Ginny saw the tears in her eyes.

Hermione sobbed, it was quiet almost to herself "I can't" was all Ginny heard she then reached over and held her hand as she waited for Hermione to finish and calm down.

"Hermione talk to me" Ginny began she needed Hermione to know she could trust her with whatever it is that's bothering her. Hermione wouldn't talk however she would just shake her head and refuse to answer.

"I thought it was her thrall" Hermione began once she had calmed down enough to talk, Ginny didn't say anything just let Hermione continue "but it doesn't work at least not on females" it was then that Ginny understood everything Hermione was feeling was genuine and if she feels love to a girl who she thinks hates her then she is bound to be scared.

"What does that mean then?" She knew the answer of course but she needed to hear Hermione say it. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes with her school robe.

"It means that what I am feeling is real and I'm scared" Hermione explained she held Ginny's hand tighter in her own "Fleur hates me."

Harry sat next to Fleur who seemed surprised that he did "So when are you going to make your move on Hermione?" He asked casually, Fleur watched him with a critical eye.

"'ow do you zink it iz going?" Fleur asked him in response.

"Well Hermione might think you hate her with the amount you wind her up" Harry explained he held his hand up when he saw Fleur was about the respond to say he hadn't finished yet "I know you find her sexy when she is angry" Fleur smirked at that comment "but I know her, Hermione will over think it all and she will think you hate her" the smirk fell from her face.

"'ou really zink zo?" Fleur asked Harry who nodded Fleur looked away at her hands with a frown on her face she obviously hadn't thought about that when she began this winding Hermione up "you are right 'Arry" she stood up and smiled at him in thanks she then left the table Harry didn't mind he knew where she was going.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Hermione" Ginny replied "why don't you try talking to her instead of arguing?" She suggested.

"I try but she always starts it, I try to be nice but then she says something stupid or cocky and I get defensive" Hermione replied Ginny had to groan inwardly at that as it was true she had seen Hermione try and be nice but Fleur being Fleur would do or say something to upset the other girl.

A cough had interrupted what Ginny was going to say when both girls looked up they saw the source of their conversation stood behind them.

"Ermione can I speak wiz you?" Fleur asked Hermione just looked at her the red head could see by the look on her face that her friend was too stunned to say anything "I see your manners have left you again" Fleur's comment snapped Hermione from her daze Ginny sighed to herself.

"If all you want is to argue just leave" Hermione hissed Fleur looked over at Ginny who rolled her eyes and motioned for her to continue she knew if she got Hermione riled up enough she was bound to do something/

"Well zen answer me when I speak to you" Fleur smirked.

Hermione stood smacking her hands on the desk not caring about the noise it would make her face was red with anger "what is your problem with me!" Hermione shouted Fleur was surprised by the outburst perhaps Harry was right.

"Ou started zis Mon Amour" Fleur replied calmly Hermione had moved from her spot to stand directly in front of the other girl.

"I started this! You are the one who argues with me any chance you get!" Fleur just watched amazed at the woman before her.

All she wanted to do was kiss her to tell her how much she actually loved her but it is then when she looks into Hermione's eyes that she sees it she can see how much she loves her and how she is afraid to do anything about it.

"I…" Fleur began but she was to overcome with emotion she didn't care that many were now watching them wondering what is going on. It was then she made the decision for them, in one step she took Hermione's face in her hands and she pressed their lips together the sudden kiss made Hermione gasp. Fleur took the opportunity to capture the younger girls bottom lip between hers that gasp turned to a moan as she felt Hermione's hands on her waist gripping her just right Fleur moved forward so she was surrounding Hermione pulling her as close as she could as her tongue darted out to taste her.

Hermione was surprised by the actions Fleur had shown but was more surprised by how good it felt how safe and right it felt being in Fleur's arms. It was that sudden confidence which made Hermione push the blond back into the bookshelf behind them an action which was not lost on Fleur who in turn groaned with approval even more so when she felt Hermione push even more into her so she could feel all of the other girl.

"Hermione?" A voice interrupted them the pair pulled apart missing the taste of each other but managing to actually breath now. Hermione turned to look at who interrupted them and saw Harry stood as well as a few others in shock behind her she blushed at the audience they had.

One thing Harry did notice was how happy she now looked how free she looked made him smile in support of this he knew she would need it between Malfoy and Ron she had one hell of a ride but he would help her through it.

"Ermione?" Fleur's voice rang out which caused Hermione to turn back round to look at her "would ou like to go on a date wiz me?" Fleur asked shyly Hermione grinned.

"Yes I would love too" she replied Fleur chuckled and brought Hermione closer to her burying her nose in the other girls hair.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND SUCH I AM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT WORKING AND SUCH AS TAKEN ITS TOLL ON ME ANYWAYS I WANT TO THANK CURIOUS ADDICT FOR THEIR LOVELY REVIEWS AND IF THERE IS ANY PAIRING YOU WANT ME TO WRITE LET ME KNOW **


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione love

Chapter 12

Pairing: Hermione/Cho

Plot: Hermione isn't as open about herself as people think she is, in fact there is one secret nobody not even her parents know about, what happens when Harry's ex Cho finds out about it?

**AN: This is a story I haven't done before but it is a request from CuriousAddict who wanted this to be done, so enjoy and beware of some swear words and sexual scenes (not too graphic however) **

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she turned to her side and had a good look, not many people know about who she actually is, she just shows what she thinks is what she should, if people knew who she really was well let's say it wouldn't be pleasant.

Hermione sighed as she put on her uniform and collected her books for the day placing them neatly in her bag before she left the dorm to meet her best friends for breakfast.

Harry and Ron had of course not waited for her, sometimes she doesn't know why she bothers thinking they would when food was involved she knew they didn't think of her one bit. Hermione left the common room and reached the great hall in record time and as she thought her two best friends were sat stuffing their faces with toast and sausages she rolled her eyes at their behaviour.

Her eyes scanned the great hall, she wasn't looking for anything in particular but just looking, it was then her eyes fell on Ravenclaws table she saw Harry's ex Cho looking over at her, her eyes raked over her body which made Hermione blush under the gaze but Hermione kept her eyes on the other girl until she looked up and saw Hermione was actually looking at her, this caused the girl to smirk before she looked away and began chatting with her friends.

Hermione slid into the seat next to Harry shifting slightly after that little moment with Cho her skirt felt tight she glanced down and noticed the small tent that only she could see at the moment she pulled out her time table from her bag and glanced at it, she had no lesson for an hour, glancing behind her she saw Cho looked at her again with a wink this time however Hermione felt the tent going larger, she needed to go and she needed to sort it.

Without a word she got up not even giving her best friends a good bye, being as quick as possible she didn't notice she was being followed, Hermione opened the door to the prefect's bathroom 'thank god for being a prefect' she thought to herself she dropped her bag on the floor and taking her robe off she never heard the door open and close behind her.

"Feeling alright Granger?" A voice said behind her she turned quickly forgetting about her little problem she saw Cho standing behind her with a smirk which soon turned to a look of surprised when she saw the tent on Hermione where there shouldn't have been one.

Hermione tried to turn away and hide it but Cho was quicker she took the last two steps towards Hermione and stopped her, her hands on both of Hermione's arms it kept her still.

"Don't tell anyone" Hermione whispered it sounded like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, Cho looked the other girl in the eye then moved closer to her so the erection was pressed against her stomach. Hermione could swear she heard Cho groan or at the very least moan.

"How big is it?" Cho asked her voice is an octave lower than usual which told Hermione that the other girl was turned on at the very least.

"I…" Hermione paused it took her a second to realise that Cho had began taking off her skirt "what are you doing?" She asked shocked at what was going on Cho simply chuckled and pushed the skirt down Hermione's legs and encouraged the other girl to step out of them.

"I saw the way you were looking at me in the great hall" Cho began to explain as she pulled down Hermione's special underwear which allowed Hermione's erect member to pop out.

Cho looked down and gulped it was big and thick bigger than even Harry she let her hand grasp it which caused Hermione to jump in shock then moan as Cho began moving her hand up and down it.

"Let me help you with it" Cho whispered into the other girl's ear, she then began kissing Hermione's neck nipping at the skin and pulse point she felt Hermione grasp her hips and pull her more into her.

Cho moved them back into the toilet stall kicking it closed with her foot Hermione pushed the other girl into the now closed door and began taking off her clothes throwing them anywhere not really caring at the moment.

Cho made Hermione sit on the toilet seat and open her legs slightly so she could move towards them with a wink and smirk Cho moved her mouth over the member taking just the tip into her mouth which caused Hermione to throw her head back and groan her hands gripping either side of the toilet seat her hips thrusting upwards.

Cho smirked then took more of the other girl into her mouth and began moving up and down slowly at first she felt Hermione wrap her fingers in her hair Cho let Hermione control the speed which began to pick up, she heard Hermione moan and occasionally swear.

Until Hermione pulled her up she was about to ask why but then she was pinned to the toilet stall wall as Hermione kissed her, it was dominant it seemed like she had awoken Hermione's dominant nature not that she minded she was more submissive in nature anyways which was why she and Harry never worked out he was submissive too. Cho cleared her thoughts when she saw Hermione had gotten her undressed and was on her knees her tongue deep in her core she thrusted her hips forward to get a bit more friction.

"Shit don't stop" Cho moaned as Hermione's tongue had found her clit focussing her attention on the little bundle of nerves "Yes just like that" her hips moving more wildly than before but she couldn't get to into as Hermione had other ideas she stood smashing their lips together so Cho could taste herself on Hermione's tongue it was a turn on if she was honest she never normally let her boyfriends do that but Hermione was different she was now taking full control of the other girl which is something the others didn't do.

Hermione then without warning forced Cho with her back to the other woman to bend over using her hands against the toilet seat as support she heard Hermione mutter something before she pushed her member in without warning it caused Cho to scream in pleasure it was dominating and such a turn on.

Hermione began with hard thrusts pulling all the way out then slamming back in she said nothing as she did so she was focused on the girl beneath her, her hands gripped Cho's hips hard that they would leave bruises she felt the sweat collect on her back as she continued she never knew taking this much control could be a turn on but it was she bent down and covered Cho's body with hers kissing the back of her neck she could taste the sweat she was close she could feel it she should stop she went to but Cho wouldn't let her.

"Cum inside me please" she was begging it caused the beast in Hermione whom she kept at bay to roar loudly in triumph she knew from Harry that Cho never let him cum inside her even when he put a protection charm on like Hermione had before they started.

To the beast inside her Cho giving her this meant that her seed would be the only seed in this woman, she was hers and hers alone with that thought Hermione began sucking on the other girls neck she wanted to leave her mark well a physical one any way, she felt Cho trembling and her walls tighten around her cock.

"Cum for me" she whispered roughly when she let go of the skin satisfied it would bruise.

"FUCK HERMIONE!" Cho screamed as she came Hermione began thrusting wildly the smacking of their skin was all that could now be heard.

"FUCK YES!" Hermione shouted as she came her final thrusts pushing her seed further into Cho once she was finished she stopped simply breathing deeply as she calmed down until she could pull out.

When Cho stood she noticed that Hermione looked away and had her back to her she moved behind her wrapping her arms around the other girl pulling their bodies closer.

"Please don't tell anyone" Hermione whispered Cho felt her heart break when she heard how vulnerable Hermione sounded.

"Of course I won't look I like you Hermione and I was kind of hoping you would go on a date with me this weekend?" Cho asked Hermione smiled.

"Think we did this the wrong way round" they both laughed at that "yes I will go on a date with you" Cho grinned and kissed her neck lightly in response.

**AN: this is the first time I've done a story like this hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
